Fun and Games
Luke has 200$, Lime has 160$, I have 120$, Cyan has 80$ and Orange has 40$. Ms. Daisy said, "Ok guys, I will talk to Mr. Bunger to know what happened! Oh, most of you guys are in big trouble and I mean it! I will talk to Mr. Bunger to know who I need to take money from!" Ms. Daisy left the room. Cyan decided to cheat since Luke yelled at him for stealing Pink's money. Luke did not want to be friends with Cyan ever again. Luke read his book which is good because Ms. Daisy really appreciates us reading our own books when she's gone. 30 mins later Ms. Daisy came back inside. Ms. Daisy said, "Everyone get your wallets out! I had enough of this talking and behavior! Mr. Bunger said that I need to take money from all of you! He also has enough of Emanuel, Cyan and Orange! Cyan?! You decided to cheat didn't you!" Ms. Daisy went to Luke even if Luke didn't do anything wrong. Ms. Daisy took Luke's wallet. She said, "I will take 40$ from every single one of you! I will send one person to get detention after I take 40$ out of his wallet! I will talk to the other two bad kids that their behavior was bad! Then, I will call that persons mom after I watch the video of what happened yesterday! That person will go home and get spanked by their mom or dad! The other person who's in the conversation needs a talk outside! The person who got sent to the office, gets 910 det. tickets just by smacking Lime in the face 100 times! He wont get spanked though! The two good kids just get 40$ taken away from them! Nothing else!" Ms. Daisy took 40$ from Luke. Luke has 160$ left. Then, Ms. Daisy took 40$ from Orange. Orange has nothing. Then, she took 40$ from me. I have 80$ left. Then, she took 40$ from Lime. Lime has 120$ left. Last, she took 40$ from Cyan. Cyan has 40$ left. Ms. Daisy said, "Emanuel, go to the office to get Detention." I went to the office. When I got there, I saw that Mr. Bunger was super mad that I smacked Lime in the face 100 times. He gave me 910 det. tickets. I remembered I spent all of my detention tickets. Well, I get 910 more from Mr. Bunger. Mr. Bunger gave me 910 det. tickets. I went out of the office. I took my sword and ran to the classroom. When I got to the class room, I struck Ms. Daisy. Ms. Daisy screamed. Ms. Daisy ran away because she didn't want to get struck but I struck her anyway. I struck her face, tummy, knee but Lime stopped me by grabbing my arm but I kicked him away from me. Luke and Cyan tried to stop me but I struck Luke in the tummy. I put my shield on to protect myself. Cyan gave Luke some health. Luke is alive with blood healing. I struck Ms. Daisy again and now she's really dead. All of us were crying except for me. Pink didn't get up when the doctor tried to get Pink to drink the health so they threw Pink in the pond since Pink died from 1000% epic blood on her. I need to be careful next time because Pink can die when she get's struck twice. Ms. Teal got revived with her same blood and her one leg. Some how, a bad guy revived her just to punch her face and then trap her. I cut one of Ms. Daisy's legs as well. The kids were still crying they didn't even see me cut one of her legs off but they noticed a chain saw sound so they looked up. They saw that I already cut off one of Ms. Daisy's legs. I took her leg, shot the window with my blaster and went out. I ran to the battle field where my rabbit fellows are. I killed 3 girls. Oh yah.